Monster Series  Ruddy Vision
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: The blood red moon doesn't touch them where they lay.  Its madness can not spoil their already hungry passion.  6927


"Tsunayoshi-kun ~ as much as I love your touch that does tickle." Mukuro did not even bother to open his eyes as he snatched Tsuna's wandering hand up in one gloved hand.

Tsuna blinked but then smiled. "Gomen, I didn't mean to wake you." He kissed his lover's cheek. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Cobalt blue eyes flickered open; a decisively easy-going smile curled Mukuro's lips. "I've lost more blood getting a paper cut, my dear Tsunayoshi-kun." He brought Tsuna's captured hand to his lips. "Kufufufufufu… concerned for me?"

Tsuna watched as Mukuro dragged one of his fingers into his mouth and did… _dirty_ things to it. His mouth became dry and he began to feel – impossibly enough – horny again. His legs shifted and squeezed beneath the bed covers. "… Yeah…" He wiggled closer, resting his free hand flat to Mukuro's chest and then his ear over his heart. "Yeah, I'm worried." He raised his head and pressed his lips softly to Mukuro's still ones. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

There was a moment of silence as Mukuro digested that.

"… Kufufufufu…" He rubbed their noses together playfully. "Sharing a little blood with my vampire lover won't harm me."

Tsuna shut his eyes and melted into his lover.

His stomach grumbled.

Mukuro laughed – not just a little _kufu_, but an actual laugh. "Hungry?"

Tsuna hid against Mukuro. "A little bit…" His stomach belied him by growling loudly.

Mukuro rolled onto his back, bringing Tsuna over him. "I don't mind if you feed a little more." He smiled.

Tsuna took in the sight: indigo hair spread across white and gold silk sheets, cobalt eyes catching the bedside candle and glowing.

Biting his lip, he reached behind him. Mukuro's length was hot steel in his hand.

"Pervert." Mukuro's hands aided him up and onto 'little Mukuro'. "Hiiiieee!" He whimpered and let himself be lead.

"Yes, but you sleep happily with this pervert." Mukuro purred, eyes heavy lidded as he watched Tsuna ride him. "Are you going to feed?"

Tsuna choked on his own saliva before he could bring himself to nod frantically; he meant to say a calm 'yes', but his thoughts were scattered to winds and going very far, _far_ away.

Mukuro cooed under his breath as he sat up, wrapping his arms around Tsuna's waist. "Then feed, my cute little Tsunayoshi ~" He nibbled on Tsuna's earlobe. "Where do you want to go to feed this time?" The room around them began to whirr and spin, flashing colors and objects and different scents; what looked like the Eiffel tower whirled around them before disappearing into the leaning tower of Pisa. In the next moment, the structure disappeared altogether and became a meadow; and then the riverside.

Still bucking his hips up into Tsuna, Mukuro waited patiently. "Anywhere in the world, my darling little Tsuna"

Against the rapid change of scenery, Tsuna shut his eyes. The tip of Mukuro's penis touched his prostate, making him scream. "HERE!" He wailed at the pinnacle of his scream of pleasure. "Just need you…" The images disappeared – left behind was nothing more but a simple, yet elegant, four-walled room. 

"Kufufufufuu~ So be it." Mukuro arched his head back, dropping his hands to Tsuna's thighs and squeezing them.

Tsuna's eyes brightened for the second time that night; they began to burn and the edges of his caramel irises actually seemed to chip away, tangerine orange replacing the duller brown.

Tsuna braced his hands on Mukuro's shoulders, leaning forward until his parted lips rested lightly against Mukuro's pulse; he panted and moaned as Mukuro rocked his hips against the curve of his butt, inching his way deeper into Tsuna's body.

On his next groan, he revealed two elongated fangs – and then he shut his mouth directly where his lips lay. Two tiny streams of blood trickled from his mouth down Mukuro's collarbone.

Mukuro groaned in delight at the both pleasant and painful sensation of having his vein sucked from; his eyes fell to half-mast and he began to loose control of the pace, hands slipping to Tsuna's hips and bruising the flesh there as he began to rush Tsuna's torso to meet his, their bodies coming together with a harsh 'slap!' each time.

Tsuna nearly ripped out Mukuro's throat with the pleasure coursing through him as well as how powerfully Mukuro was moving them. "MMmm! Mmmnnn… Fffmmm…" He had to stop feeding to throw his head back and scream. "M-more! Mukuro-sama!" His head dropping back to Mukuro's shoulder, he suckled at the fallen blood, nails biting into Mukuro's shoulders. "N-nneedd… m-more… of you." He bit his bottom lip, snapping his hips up and down of his own will to meet Mukuro's thrusts.

Mukuro's scarlet and cobalt blue eye widened for a moment before he smiled. "As you wish, my cute Tsunayoshi." He shoved Tsuna onto his back, curling Tsuna's legs over his inner elbows for leverage. He dropped his hips and shoved his cock forward with every ounce of force he had.

Tangerine orange eyes widened to the size of dinner plates; drool came out of the corner of Tsuna's mouth. For an entire moment, his voice wouldn't work and he saw spots in his vision. And then he screamed. "MUKURO-SAMA!" His hands raked down Mukuro's biceps, leaving behind bleeding scratches. "S-s-sorry!" Mukuro plunged into him again. "SO-oorrryy!"

A devious smirk curved Mukuro's lips. "Don't apologize…" He pressed hard into Tsuna. "… for your love marks… my beautiful… Tsunayoshi!" Nearing orgasm, he dropped his head into the junction of Tsuna's neck and shoulder, panting as his thrusts became erratic and irregular. "Kufufufufu…" He opened his mouth and bit down hard on Tsuna's throat near his jaw – hard enough that Tsuna cried out in surprised pain and blood spilled into Mukuro's mouth.

"MUKURO-SAMA!" Tsuna went limp as he came, his essence spurting over their bellies and even a little on their chests. His tangerine orange eyes became sightless and his inner thighs trembled as his entrance squeezed and twitched in orgasm.

"Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro groaned against Tsuna's ear as Tsuna's body clutched his and nursed him dry of his seed. "… Tsunayoshi…"

Happily spent, Mukuro shakily settled over Tsuna, both of them basking in the afterglow.

"… Kufufufufu…" His eyes closed, Mukuro smiled. "Am I cream to you, kitty Tsunayoshi?" He teased, feeling Tsuna's tongue lap at his chest.

Peeking open one eye, he saw Tsuna's heavily satisfied expression and his tongue cleaning away Mukuro's blood. At his taunt, Tsuna's cheeks colored nicely but he refrained from answering.

Mukuro rolled onto his side, using one arm as a pillow as he watched fondly. Once done with his chest, Tsuna kissed a trail over to one arm and licked each scratch his nails had made.

"Kufufufuu…" Mukuro made an exaggerated sound of exhaustion as he plopped on his back and outstretched his other arm to his lover.

Tsuna licked those scratches as well. "Mukuro-sama." He croaked.

"Ah?"

"… Thank you… for giving me this…" His eyelids lowered, Tsuna traced random designs over Mukuro's chest with each pointer finger. "I know you don't actually like sharing your blood…"

"You're right, I don't." Tsuna winced, but Mukuro smiled and continued before his younger lover could make an excuse and leave. "I will only share my blood with my darling Tsunayoshi…" He feathered his thumb over Tsuna's lips; Tsuna looked up at him, tangerine orange eyes caramel again. "You underground mafia can go to hell – and I hope to help take them there – but you…" He replaced his thumb with his mouth, kissing Tsuna gently. "I hate what you are, my cute little Tsunayoshi..." He met Tsuna's eyes. "But I love who you are."

Tsuna's eyes glistened and his lips parted on Mukuro's name softly. Under his breath, he whispered: "I love you too…"

Mukuro smiled gently at Tsuna's shy admission and his eyes warmed up; he stroked a hand through his copper spikes. "So I'll feed who you are and try to kill what you are~" He cooed as he nuzzled their noses together.

Tsuna laughed softly.

"Do you find me amusing, my cute little Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna wisely said nothing. Instead, he turned his head to the balcony windows; red light filtered into the room, splashing forebodingly across the ground. His smile slipped from his lips.

"Concerned for your gooneys, my darling Tsuna?" Tsuna nodded wordlessly, muttering an offhand 'they're not my gooneys', but not really paying attention. "The blood red moon is beautiful, isn't it?" Mukuro wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and tugged him close. "Unreachable and yet still very dangerous… Captivating and cold." He smiled. "Your gooneys will be just fine." He kissed Tsuna's forehead.

And then his stomach growled.

"… Are you hungry now, Mukuro-sama?" Tsuna tried to hide his laughter behind his hand, his shoulders shaking nonetheless.

"Kufufufufu… Maybe I'll just eat _you_ for a change~"

"Warlocks are cannibals?"

"No, but we can eat souls and turn flesh into food~"

"How about a late night snack instead?" Mukuro smiled lewdly. "Not me!" Mukuro pouted. "… Maybe after we get you to eat something."

"Kufufufufu… You can't say no to me, my darling Tsunayoshi." He pulled Tsuna from the bed towards the door.

"We're _naked_!" Tsuna tried to stall and pull back.

A white robe fell over his shoulders and white slacks misted over his legs, covering him modestly. Likewise, black slacks appeared on Mukuro.

"You were saying?"

"I hate you."

"That's not what you said earlier~"

"I changed my mind."

Laughing, Mukuro pulled Tsuna along with him out of their bedroom and down into the kitchen where he proceeded to feed himself on pasta left over from the night before, a few lollipops Lambo must have left behind, and Tsuna… all over again.

_**Author's Note: Fifth in the 'Monster Series' saga! If it doesn't make sense to you, refer back to the first one; if that doesn't clear something up, ask me and I'll try my best to answer it.**_

_**o I did it! I wasn't sure if I could do 6927 for a moment there, but I DID it! I am so proud of myself! And, though honestly it doesn't seem that related to the monster series, I think it is very well written this time around! If you don't think so, it's because I didn't beta read it -.-;**_


End file.
